Stefon
Stefon Meyers (né Zolesky), better known as Stefon, was a character on Saturday Night Live played by Bill Hader. He usually appears on the Weekend Update segment and is shown to have a crush on the anchor Seth Meyers. Appearance Stefon is shown to be a New York scenester, and is often wearing a tattoo-printed shirt, with his hair artistically colored and styled. He is gay and regularly hits on Weekend Update anchor, Seth Meyers, eventually kissing him on the March 10, 2012 episode. On the October 8, 2011 episode, he is shown dating Derek Zoolander, played by host and former SNL cast member Ben Stiller. During Stefon's final regular appearance on May 18, 2013, Stefon and Meyers get "married," originally trying to "marry" Anderson Cooper at a pre-recorded part of Weekend Update, with Amy Poehler and other famous Weekend Update characters and impressions (including Kate McKinnon's Ann Romney, Bobby Moynihan's Drunk Uncle, Kenan Thompson's Jean K. Jean, and Ben Affleck's David Zolesky) celebrating for them. He later returned with Amy Poehler on Seth's farewell show. He returned when Bill Hader was hosting on October 11, 2014. He appeared cloned by Edward Norton and Hader during the Saturday Night Live 40th Anniversary Special. Trademarks Stefon is hired by Weekend Update to give advice to tourists about family-oriented places to go in New York City. Instead, he always gives advice about going to disturbing clubs, often with unrecognizable names (some of which are just noises), and bizarre happenings and celebrity appearances. Some of the things he mentions being at these clubs are: *Black George Washington *Blingo (Black Ringo) *Gizblow the coked-up gremlin *Jewpids (Jewish cupids) *Celebrities - no, not celebrities. Things like fat kids on slip n' slides and black Irish men. *The fat Hawaiian guy nobody invited. *Stefon's son *A child *Hobocops (Homeless Robocops) Stefon often prefaces the list of strange things at a club by saying, "This club has everything..." He also refers to "human ____," which are midgets in strange costumes that include: *Human boomboxes *Human traffic cones *Human fire extinguishers *Human fire hydrants *Human bath mats *Human suitcases *Human kites *Human roombas *Human DVRs *Human defibrillators *Human squatty-potties Trivia *Bill Hader almost always cracks up and breaks character while playing Stefon, which is the reason for Stefon's trademark posture of getting nervous and putting his hands over his face. The Running Gag on the show is to alternate his lines just before the scene trying to get him to break as many times as possible. *His only non Weekend Update appearances are on November 1, 2008 (his first appearance) where he appeared on the "Movie Pitch" sketch and on February 18, 2012 where he appeared in the opening monologue. *On October 20, 2012, Stefon also introduced guest host and musical guest Bruno Mars in his performance of "Young Girls." *On October 11, 2014, Stefon announced he was "pregnant." *Seth Meyers' desk on Late Night with Seth Meyers features a Matryoshka doll of Stefon.http://www.glamour.com/entertainment/blogs/obsessed/2014/02/the-late-night-with-seth-meyer References Category:Characters Category:Weekend Update Correspondents